Omnimon
Omnimon is a fictional character from the Digimon franchise and is one of the Thirteen Royal Knights. He was known as Omegamon in the Japanese version, and is the result of a fusion between WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. The head of each became fused onto Omnimon's arms, enabling him to use two attacks: Transcendent Sword (Grey Sword in Japan) with the WarGreymon arm, and Supreme Cannon (Garuru Cannon in Japan) with the MetalGarurumon arm. Description When WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon DNA Digivolve, their heads become Omnimon's left and right hand respectively. When X-modified by the X-Antibody, he becomes Omnimon X. Digivolution * Mega (Ultimate) - WarGreymon + MetalGarurumon ** Mega (Ultimate) - Omnimon Abilities Attacks * Transcendent Sword (Grey Sword): Slashes enemies with his sword from WarGreymon's mouth. * Supreme Cannon (Garuru Cannon): Shoots energy balls from his cannon from MetalGarurumon's mouth. Appearances Our War Game Omnimon was formed from the energy of Tai and Matt when their respective Digimon proved unresponsive in the Digital World. Both Tai and Matt digitalized into the computer world by accident, and helped their Digimon fuse into Omnimon to defeat Diaboromon. Izzy redirected thousands of other children's supportive emails at Diaboromon to give him massive lag, and Omnimon was able to defeat him and deactivate the nuclear missiles Diaboromon had hacked into and sent to Japan. Revenge of Diaboromon Three years later, when Diaboromon was discovered to have survived, Omnimon went into the Internet to deal with him once again. With some help from Angemon and Angewomon, who helped distract Diaboromon and hold him down, Omnimon was able to administer the final blow with his Transcendent Sword, essentially destroying Diaboromon, but it was a trap for all of the Kuramon to get through to the real world. The Kuramon formed Armageddemon, and Omnimon was able to follow it the real world to deal with it, but alas, Omnimon was no match for Armageddemon. During the battle Omnimon's arms were separated from his body and in the end Omnimon gave the rest of his energy to Imperialdramon Fighter Mode, creating Imperialdramon Paladin Mode, where his main body transformed into the Omni Sword (Omega Blade in Japan) while the arms reverted back to Agumon and Gabumon. Battle of Adventurers Omnimon later appeared in a fifth Digimon movie. This Omnimon opposed the Digimon Mephistomon, who was spawned from the data of an Apocalymon. Unfortunately, Omnimon failed to stop him, and had to assemble Takato, Rika and Henry to fight Mephistomon for him when the evil Digimon escaped into the real world of the Digimon Tamers universe. Omnimon was unable to emerge into the real world himself. It is unclear if this Omnimon was an inhabitant of the Tamers Digital World or not, but an Japanese option card that was released in conjunction with his movie appearance was given the name of "The Dimension Crossing Hero", which implies that he and Mephistomon existed outside of the Tamers universe. This Omnimon referred to the Tamers as DigiDestined in the dub, as a throwback to the older seasons. V-Tamer Omnimon is the third Mega Digimon Zeromaru had to fight, the partner of Hideto Fujimoto of the Alias Three, made up of Org the WarGreymon and Meruga the MetalGarurumon. After being defeated by Zeromaru, Omnimon would later help him out in the fight against Arcadimon. He is the only Digimon of the Alias Three that was not destroyed. Digital Monster X-Evolution He is the confident leader of the Royal Knights, initially carrying out Project Ark almost to the letter. He is a follower of Yggdrasil, a super-computer governing the current Digital World. In X-Evolution, he is the main policing power, although he acts against informants and those betrayed with unprejudiced force. When Gallantmon confronted him about Yggdrasil, they were unable to agree about the nature of Project Ark and so they fought, ending with the other Knight's demise. This event is what made Omnimon seriously start to question Yggdrasil, shaken as he is by his friend's death. But even so, he still carried out Yggdrasil's orders. It was only when Alphamon saved Omnimon's life and gave him an X-Antibody that the Knight's eyes were really opened to Yggdrasil's true motives. Transforming into Omnimon X, he destroyed Yggdrasil with All Delete, resetting the Digital World as a result. Digimon World 2 Omnimon can be obtained by digivolving MetalGreymon with over 20 Digivolution points, he can also be found in Tera Domain. Digimon World 3 Omnimon can be gained as a digivolution for your partners after first learning and leveling up WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon digivolutions. Digimon Rumble Arena Omnimon can be unlocked by completeing 1-Player mode with Gabumon and Agumon, He appears with movie versions of Tai Kamiya and Matt Ishida. Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Omnimon is one of the unlockable hidden characters Digimon World DS You can get a Digiegg containing Omnimon if you Match WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. After that, you can evolve any MetalGreymon straight to Omnimon. Digimon Racing Omnimon is a boss in the game on track The Factory. Digimon Savers Omnimon appears in the second opening of Digimon Savers, but his role in the series is unknown. See also *Omnimon X Category:Mega Digimon Category:Digimon Metal Empire family Category:Digimon Virus Busters family Category: Vaccine Digimon